sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alessandrae
Name: Alessandrae (Ah-le-sān-drae) Duskstrider, though she never uses her married name any more. Her nickname is Aless or Alessa. Professions: She does what she must to make money, though dabbles in potions Likes: Conversation and mental stimulation. Becoming stronger. Dislikes: Boredom, her own weakness, other people Goals and Motives: To destroy the lich king Hobbies and Talents: Has little time any more for hobbies. Sparing with her partner, Ygdrasill Brief Physical Description With a stern look on her face that rarely deviates from disgusted, annoyed or bored, it's pretty obvious that she has little interest in idle conversation Though she retained some of the beauty and grace she was blessed with in life, death's corruption did not leave her untouched. Her eyes glow a ghostly blue from the unholy energy that returned her from the dead, her skin now pallid and lips blue. Her armor bears evidence of past battles and the taberd she wears with pride is stained in blood. The sword she often carries shows little wear. If she has her axe, however, the runes carved into the teeth glow with the same intensity as her eyes and it emits an unholy aura that surrounds her when she wields it. Around her neck can sometimes be seen a chain, the pendent it holds hidden by her armor. History She was formally disowned by her father on her wedding day. Her new husband was not Quel’Dorei standards, he claimed. His interest in forbidden things was unnatural and would lead to no good. She ignored his warnings and accepted her dishonor for the sake of what she believed was her one true love. Before the fall of Silvermoon City at the hands of Arthas, she and her husband had been staying in Stormwind while he studied forbidden magic. Alessandrae, ignorant to her husband’s endeavors, continued to pursue her path as a priest. When they went back to Silvermoon City and found their new calling as Sin'Dorei, they fell into the same routine, he staying up till late hours poring over tomes and runes, Aless continued to study the ways of the priest. He became more consumed with his studies, sometimes even violent with her for even suggesting he take a break. She allowed it though, patient and dutiful wife she was, she adored her husband. He was all she had since she had few friends and no family to speak of. One morning, before the break of dawn she awoke to her husband leaving. When asked where he was going so early he did not look at her and simply said “I’ll be gone for a while. I don’t know when I’ll be back.” He never returned. She continued to wait for him, even when weeks became months. She believed he would be back, even when others laughed at her and told her he was gone for good. She felt helpless, that he had left her behind because she was weak. When the call came requesting able bodied priests to help at the Bulwark, she jumped on the chance. Perhaps she could prove she wasn’t worthless and when he came back he would take her with him next time. It was nearly a year before she came home and when she did she was a far different woman than when she left. No longer weak or helpless when she found that, during the entire time she was gone her husband had not once came home, had not once sent a letter, anger filled her, self-hate devoured what little soul she had left. With a determination she had never before had she vowed to find and kill him, make him pay for her suffering. But fate had other plans for her. She found herself enveloped in the fight in Ice Crown, deeply involved with the Ebon Blade's efforts. Her husband, though bitter about his leaving, became the last thing she has to worry about. Stories Seeking Vengeance - Alessandrae goes to Brill to speak to an old friend of her husband's. Category:Alessandrae Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Death Knight